


No Objection, Your Honor

by lemonmermaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmermaid/pseuds/lemonmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco are rival lawyers that get stuck working on a case together.  Marco is a sweetie but that doesn't mean he still can't win arguments, and the hot-headed Jean is caught a little off guard (and maybe he now has a super crush on his rival lawyer oh no).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Objection, Your Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giwp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giwp/gifts).



> I hope you like this! I tried making a comic without words (sans the noise effect). Hope you like it, friend!

[](http://s1190.photobucket.com/user/jmgiftexchange/media/Gifts-Artwork/3-lemonorangelime-for-19-mamaarachne_zpsiamk6jpy.jpg.html)


End file.
